The present invention relates to a vehicle seat which is adjustable in the longitudinal direction in guideways and the inclination of which is adjustable by an additional adjusting device.
The guideways of present-day vehicle seats are often arranged such as to ascend towards the front. As persons with shorter legs generally are also short-bodied, by means of the automatic upward adjustment of the seat during the forward movement, it may be achieved that even small persons will be seated high enough in order to have a sufficient view and to be able to easily follow the traffic situation.
The forward positioning of the seat is a must for small-sized persons in order to reduce the distance between the front edge of the seat and the operating pedals in accordance with the shorter length of the lower leg. If the vehicle seat is automatically lifted when being moved forwards, this, however, will counteract the desired distance reduction.